


Опять молчим

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Опять молчим

Мы с тобой почти не разговариваем.   
Сидим друг напротив друга   
И молчим. 

Мне есть о чём сказать тебе  
Что гложет, что болит,   
Почему плачу.   
Но нет.   
Сижу.   
Молчу... 

Смешно до колик, что мы с тобой не разговариваем.   
Мы рядом.   
Мы молчим. 

Ты говоришь другим   
Как день прошёл,   
Что нового,   
И что тревожит.   
Их нет!   
Здесь только я!   
Хотя меня для тебя нет. 

И вот опять вдвоём, опять не разговариваем.   
Сидим мы друг напротив друга.   
И молчим...


End file.
